This invention relates to thread spool storage devices, and more particularly to a rotary storage tree which, by arrangement of storage arms and limbs relative to a center rotary post, provides for the holding of a maximum number of thread spools in a given length of post.
Devices for the storage of thread spools have been provided heretofore. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,575,129 Schenk; 2,532,654 Zierold et al; and 4,029,241 Krake disclose such holders. The holder disclosed by Schenk provides a central upright secured to a base, the upright comprising a plurality of wires twisted and bent to form a plurality of laterally extending and vertically spaced branches each of which includes a plurality of spool supporting spindles, each succeeding lower branch having a greater number of spindles than the branch immediately above.
The spool holder of Zierold et al provides a plurality of vertically and laterally spaced spool fingers which are struck out from portions of vertically spaced sheet metal shelf plates.
Krake discloses a spool holder in which a vertical post supports a plurality of outwardly extending spool supporting arms.